146217-morning-coffee-flame-retardant-edition-4-11-15
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I like snow but hate the cold and darkness of winter, so can relate. :( On the upside, that observation about kissing mechari is hilarious— think I'm gonna run around on Prox smooching people when the season comes in full. :P | |} ---- I loath the cold :angry: anything below 70F is too cold! I would have to do some serious rummaging even to find socks, which I hate wearing. I never wear shoes, just sandals or flip flops even at work. I really enjoyed Shades Eve and if Caydiem stays true Winter Fest will be just as awesome :wub: | |} ---- I hope you are only going to kiss people you don't mind having attached to your face for some time. Having your lips frozen to a piece of metal is not romantic, but that kind of extended closeness is very personal. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I plan on kissing many chua. That'll lead to some exciting moments... Probably not an original story, but when I was 10 years old some friends convinced me to lick a metal pole in winter, in the yard of the school. I was not the brightest child... shall we say, a little naive? :P And it really sucked, I got stuck, some teacher had to bring out a mug of hot water haha. I'm in Ottawa and it's already dropping below 0c overnight. :( But in the end as much as I dislike the cold, the bleakness is what gets me. We just had DST kick in and now it's pitch black at 5:30... ungh! Then when the snow hits everything is covered in white, no colour, no leaves... It'll be fun to build a winter plot in Wildstar, but yea, not loving the Canadian winters haha. | |} ---- ---- Rofl, I was just about to say this except instead of Houston would put Dallas. I love the cold and get excited when we get snow instead of ice :D. Granted any cool/cold weather is better when you talk about 100-115 degree summers we tend to get :blink: | |} ---- ---- ---- It so gets colder than that! Dx I hate winter down here, especially the mornings... freezing to my car and in my car is not fun. That wet cold is brutal. But then I'm freezing as soon as temps hit 70. Excited-nervous about GA tonight. I didn't get to run a vet dungeon like I'd planned last night, but I doubt I've forgotten how to play over the past month or so. xD So yay. Hoping I have time to finish another drawing I'm working on before then. | |} ---- Winter in mine :P WILDSTAR! Edited November 4, 2015 by Khandi | |} ---- ---- ---- Hehehe. You never know with Carbine, on April Fools day they turned all our forum avatars into Lopps. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sounds exactly how I wanted to respond to Tex. Dude, get out of my head! Rumors that the for-plat removal costs are now live on the PTR and it's not pretty. Looking at 20-25 plat to pull all of the runes. Ayup, it's a Service Token wonderland. CRB pushing the Service Tokens sales so hard is really making me sour. *sends a defib to Jeff* Don't worry, you'll be stuck with more for awhile yet. :lol: That last pull on SD was super clean. Of course since we hadn't seen the 2nd pillar phase (er, which pillar do I go to next?) things kinda fell apart but heck that was great seeing them down that far. Progress! To decompress from the Service Token follies, I've been focusing on some RP this week. Took "Ghost Mom" to the Villa to catch up with a few people there. :wub: *wanders off humming "Halo"* | |} ---- 7p to remove runes, 35p per piece. *cupcake*that. This is going to be signature/veteran players soon. Edited November 4, 2015 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- ---- Wait, what'd I do now? :lol: | |} ---- ---- Nothing Tex. Just talking about burnout =D. Cash shop causing mine, single *cupcake*ing character mounts and needing to spend money to conveniently improve my gear pisses me off to no end. Losing great raiders because they're pissed off for the same reason, pisses me off even more. Sorry to urinate in the coffee... thread. Edited November 4, 2015 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- I'm also done with giving them money, but I'm on the verge on not wanting to give them my time anymore either. I love wildstar, but its not the only mmo out there. Maybe a week of fallout 4 will help. | |} ---- Well, you're right about it not being the ONLY MMO. Sadly, it's the only currently-not-in-beta MMO that I have even remote, passing interest in playing. All the other games suck to to the point I can't even *try* to play them without my eyes bleeding. Tera, SWTOR, Aion, WoW, DC Universe, Secret World, Final Fantasy, Skyforge, Archeage ... name it and I've done it and gotten tired of it. During my last little break from WildStar, I tried six or seven different games and could not stand any of them for more than a day or two, and most didn't make it more than a couple of hours. WildStar is far from perfect, but it's the only game in town worth playing right now. Edited November 4, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- . . . Trove? If you think double jumps are sick, try having jump as an equipment stat you can push up to 20+! It's shallow and saccharine, but it's a nice break from Nexus when things start to feel like a chore. Er, right - breakfast! Eggs and so forth (so forth in this case being sausage and chunks of sharp cheddar). My ping was something unplayable to the tune of 3,000+ last night, so my housing plots dodged the bullets. The ship is getting a stem to stern makeover as soon as that ping goes back down, though! Edited November 4, 2015 by Shendorion | |} ---- Remove all your unnecessary runes right now. OhgodOhgodOhgodOhgodOhgod :( | |} ---- I was there on LAUNCH DAY! :lol: :lol: It was fun, until I realized I was stuck with ONE CHARACTER FOREVER unless I paid some money. I'm just not much of a sandboxer though. My kids loved the hell out of it, but they went back to Minecraft within a couple of days. | |} ---- Just know that the 2nd pillar phase is a dps race, so split your dps accordingly and push it as fast as possible. Pushing it faster allows more dps time on boss before going back down :). Just have to time it right with the dc's. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah see, a lot of us don't want to feel forced into spending our money substitute on in-game power. *coughcough*paytowin*coughcough* I'm saving my omnibits for a freaking pet or some dyes. NCSoft is going to ruin this game, I swear. -_- | |} ---- We actually got down the 2nd pillar phase very fast with time to spare- it was a missed wipe on one of the daemons and the upload/download mechanic that people weren't ready for that wiped us. I mean, really, we hadn't talked much about that area of the fight, since we hadn't actually GOTTEN to the 2nd pillar phase before. I was planning to just go for a full out burn after the second pillar phase- is that too optimistic? Do we need to go down and deal with the adds? | |} ---- ---- Queens hibernate; the rest die off. That said, details will vary from species to species. | |} ---- Where do the wasps go when it's so cold? :( | |} ---- I'd say it depends on how many you have up after second pillar phase. If most are up, its safer to do the add rooms. If too many are down, its better to burn/kite/hope for the best. | |} ---- ---- I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about, winter in Vancouver is lovely! Grey, wet, foggy, it's great. Not to mention with PDT ending, I can wake up and go home from work in the dark. What's not to love? :P (I actually do enjoy it, but I can definitely understand why some people wouldn't.) At least the mountains have some snow though, maybe skiing this year? *fingers crossed* | |} ---- Lunacy!!! Yeah, I go to work and come back in the dark, I'm not a fan. Skiing sounds dangerous... And expensive haha. Whistler always has snow though no matter how the weather is going in Vancouver in winter. I remember one year going to the island in December... Sunshine and snow, a huge improvement over Vancouver. | |} ---- Just as Medic said up above, but I would like to add that if you want to keep the challenge (which means more loot) then go down. If you want that first kill right then, then ignore the adds, just know that once you do that, after they get the downstairs generator down they are coming up to eat you for dinner so be fast about that burn. We did exactly that for our first kill as the call was made. It took a couple more downs to get the challenge in a reliable fashion, but since then we had no problems with it. | |} ----